Not Alone Anymore
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Amnesia!Burt. Burt forget Kurt after an accident. Will he remember before Kurt breaks? Set during Grilled Cheesus (Burt didn't have a heart attack, he was in a car crash instead) Full warnings inside. ANGST. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Swearing, Angst, Homophobic Slurs, Amnesia!Burt.**

**This story is set during the Grilled Cheesus episode. Instead of Burt having a heart attack, he's in a car crash.**

* * *

Not Alone Anymore

Kurt kept staring down at his dad, afraid that if he blinked, something would happen. Kurt was taken out from his French class by a stricken Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbuy, telling him that his dad is in the hospital after being in a car accident while returning a car to Columbas. Mr Schue drove them all to the hospital, they waited for nearly two hours before a doctor came and told them the situation.

"Your father was brought in in a critical condition. He has a broken arm, and he sustained severe head injuries. We're monitoring his condition, especially his head injury for signs of swelling."

"W-when can I see him?" Kurt asked tearfully.

"I'll take you to him now, but I have to warn you Mr Hummel, your father is in a coma."

That was five days ago, and Kurt was certain that his dad would never wake up. Finn was sitting on the end of the bed watching the football game that was showing on the TV in the room, and Carole was sitting on the opposite side of Kurt, gently stroking Burt's shoulder. Carole had been great these past few days, she offered Kurt a place to stay while his dad was in the hospital, she spoke to Burt's employees about the shop while Kurt was in school, and Finn would drive him straight from school to the hospital, where afterwards he would go back to the Hudson's, cry into the cushion on the sofa, and start the day again in the same order.

Kurt's eyes kept closing slowly, he'd been getting hardly any sleep lately what with everything happening. Kurt jolted awake when he felt a small pressure around the hand which tucked in his dad's.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, and watched as the grip on his hand got stronger.

"Finn, go and get the doctor!" Carole called, standing over Burt and stroking his bandaged head.

Kurt also stood up, but kept Burt's hand firm in his, squeezing back, letting his dad know he wasn't alone, he was right here. Before Finn could reach the door, Burt's eyes blinked open. Finn ran over to the bed and stood next to Carole, and Kurt smiled brightly at the blue eyes of his father.

Burt first looked at Carole and Finn, offering them a smile, recognition in his eyes.

"C-Carole, Finn." Burt whispered horsely.

Kurt waited patiently for his dad to notice him, and when Burt looked down at their hands entwined, he ripped them apart. Kurt looked into his dad's face, hurt on his face as his dad looked at him strangely. Before anyone said anything, the doctor came in, and started to check Burt's vitals. Burt remembered everything, from the accident, to what he ate that morning, but then his eyes casted to Kurt's again.

"E-excuse me, but, can we help you?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Dad, it's me." Kurt said, thinking his dad was just playing around with him.

"What?"

"It's me, Kurt..."

"Who?" Burt blinked. Kurt looked into Burt's eyes, and saw no recognition in them.

"Burt, this is Kurt...your son." Carole said carefully and gently. Finn was looking at Kurt in horror.

"I, I don't have a son."

With those words, Kurt ran out of the hospital room, ignoring the shouts from Carole and Finn. Burt's words echoing in his head.

"_I don't have a son."_

* * *

**I know it sucked, but I'm in a rush! HA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you guys!  
**

**I felt like the first chapter was rushed a little bit, but I appreciate all your reviews and follows!**

**Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Not Alone Anymore – Chapter 2

His dad was out of the hospital three days later and was back at home. It was incredibly awkward at first; as Burt still couldn't remember Kurt at all, and it broke Kurt's heart to not be hugged, or shown some love from his last living parent.

Kurt spent most of his time either in his room, only coming out to get some water, then hiding in his room again. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore. Carole was around their house a lot during the day to take care of Burt. Kurt had tried on the first day home to help his dad, but he was told straight out to go away. Kurt willed the tears to wait a little longer before they fell, and they swam down when he reached the safety of his bedroom.

The first family dinner as a they shared as a two had was awful. Burt was staring at Kurt funnily, eyebrows scrunched together while Kurt played with his food.

"Why do you dress like that Kirk?"

Kurt looked up, eyes wide at his father, who wore a look of disgust. The only sound filling the room was Kurt's cutlery cluttering to the table. His dad was staring expectantly at him, waiting for an answer. His clothes this evening weren't even that bold, white skinny jeans, and his lilac shirt.

"Um, I like fashion." Kurt said carefully, he wasn't even going to correct his father on his own name.

Burt's face remained the same.

"Only Homo's like fashion." Burt said, cutting his meat harshly.

"D-dad-"

"Don't call me that."

Kurt wasn't going to cry. His dad's words were tearing him apart inside, but he wouldn't let his guard slip.

"B-Burt, I, I am g-gay."

More silence filled the air, and Kurt wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

"No your not." Burt said simply.

"Yes, I am-"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Burt bellowed, firing his plate across the room where it hit the wall. The plate smashed into pieces and the food cluttered around the room.

Kurt sat in his chair, shaking and breathing heavily. _Was he really terrified of his own father?_ His dad's chest was rising and falling quickly. He walked around the table towards Kurt and gripped his shoulders tightly, causing Kurt to wince.

"You listen to me. You are _not _my son. You're only living under _my_ house because I'm doing it for Carole and Finn. As your living under my house, you will _not _wear any of those _faggy_ clothes. You are going to start wearing proper clothes, and you are no longer my responsibility. You will buy your own food, you will pay me rent, you will pay for your own clothes and you will be working in the garage free of charge. Do you understand me?" Burt said darkly.

Kurt's mouth was wide open, tears filled his eyes at his fathers words. _This couldn't be happening._

"ANSWER ME!" Burt shouted in Kurt's face.

Kurt swallowed down a sob, but nodded his head in confirmation.

"Good, now tidy up the mess you made. I'll be in the living room." Burt said, skulking off into the living room. Kurt waited for the TV to be switched on before he started to cry. He cried for the loss of his mother, who would offer him love and hugs. He mourned for his father, who was clearly dead and replaced with a monster.

He cleared the food away and put them into the bin in the kitchen. Kurt hated himself for not buying a dustpan and brush when his dad told him to weeks ago, so he had no choice but to pick up the broken pieces of the plate with his hands.

Kurt winced as as he cut his hands on more than one occasion, but eventually all the pieces were picked up and placed in the bin. Kurt ran his bloody hands under the cold tap, willing the blood to stop. When it finally did, he walked back into the dining room, picked up his own plate, and put the untouched food in the bin.

* * *

**Yeah so I made Burt an asshole. But that's all part of the plan!**

**Twitter: aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been a while…**

**You were all desperate for an update for this story; well here you are you beautiful people!**

**Thank you so much for the messages/tweets/comments you guys. They really cheered me up *HUGS ALL AROUND***

**Anyways, I'll stop talking. You'll want the story now huh?**

* * *

Not Alone Anymore – Chapter 3

Kurt opens the fridge and is met with, surprise, surprise, no food. This has been going on for the past week now. Kurt can't make any lunch because he has no food, he has no food because he has no money, and he has no money because he gives it all to his dad.

His da- Burt, finally decided it was a bit harsh of him to pay rent since he'll have no money, so since Burt can't go to work until the doctor says so, Kurt has to work not only his own shift, but his.

The daily routine for Kurt goes like this. Wake up after a four, or if he's lucky, five hour sleep. He'll go downstairs and try and find something to eat, (sometimes he's lucky, he'll find a biscuit or a stick of celery) if not, then he'll have to stick with a glass of water. He would change for school, and then start walking, as he had to sell his baby to be able to keep up with the costs for his dad. Kurt ignores the winter chills; he can't afford a new coat anyway. He would have to face the slushies, locker checks and the verbal abuse at school, and as soon as the bell rings to mark the end of the day, Kurt rushes to the garage. Last time he was late for work, he had his pay deducted and his dad was far from happy. When he finished his shift at 9:30 pm, he would stay behind long after all the other workers had left and do his dads part, where he would be doing paperwork until 11:45 pm – 12:00 am. Again, Kurt would walk home in the pitch black, be at home by 1:15 am, do his homework, then try and get some sleep. And then waking up and starting the process all over again.

Kurt wished people would notice, especially his friends. He hadn't been turning up to Glee rehearsals all week, his friends thought he was just taking care of his dad. Finn would tell him when he and Carole would be coming over to check on things, not that Kurt was ever there.

He was starting to worry about his health, his jeans which fit him perfectly two weeks ago were loose and needed a belt to keep them up, he was concerned because he was almost able to count each of his ribs.

_What did I do to deserve any of this? Did I do something awful in a past life?_

Kurt hardly had any time to visit his mother, which he would try to do weekly on a Friday. He was either too tired, or he didn't have the energy.

* * *

Kurt was finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake in his classes. He already received a detention from his French teacher this morning, which he would have to take during his lunch hour for not handing in his homework. Kurt fell asleep at his dad's desk last night, and was woken up by one of dad's workers who was taking over the early shift. So Kurt had to rush back home to get changed and shower and be ready for school.

It was during math class that afternoon where things took a turn for the worse. A headache was slowly creeping up on him, he tried to pay attention to Mr Stevens while he massaged his temple, but it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Mr Hummel. Since you seem to be paying a great deal of attention in my class, come up to the board and complete this solution."

Kurt hadn't even realised he wasn't paying attention; the teacher wasn't speaking was he? He sighed, before standing up from his desk and making his way to the board. Damn him for not doing his homework last night, otherwise he would have aced through this problem. Mr Steven's handed Kurt the white board marker pen, it felt really heavy in his hand, but Kurt shook his head and stared at the equation. How long he gawped at the equation he will never know, but Mr Steven's was clearly getting very infuriated with him.

"Come on boy, write your answer." Mr Steven's yelled next to him.

"Umm…" Kurt muttered.

The headache was making a triumphant return, only this time it was like someone was kicking him repeatedly in the head. He brought his hand to his forehead to gently massage it, which only made it worse.

"Go and sit back down Mr Hummel, I will see you after class." Mr Stevens sighed, ripping the pen from Kurt's hand.

Kurt turned around to head back to his seat. Others were looking at him worriedly, why? No one else cared, so why should some people he barely knows? Gravity had another thing in mind, as Kurt felt himself stumble, and fall to the floor. The last thing he registers is an excruciating pain in his already aching head gasps coming from around the room, then blackness.

* * *

Kurt hears mumbling coming from somewhere above him. His eyes lids feel like they weigh 100 pounds each, anyway, the darkness was doing wonders for his head. His eyes started to feel lighter, so he gently flickered his eyes open, but scrunched them shut again when the light flashed in his vision, disrupting his head again.

"Good to see you're awake, Mr Hummel."

Kurt turned his head slightly to see the school nurse, sitting on a chair next to him. He looked down at himself, he was still in the same clothes he came in, and he was lying on one of the cots. He had one of those cuffs around his bicep to check his blood pressure.

"Now, you and I need to have a serious discussion."

Kurt inwardly groaned, he could really do without this talk. All he wanted to do was run home to his bed, and sleep for days.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Kurt shook his head gently, _what HAD happened?_

"You collapsed in your Math class. One of the not so bright kids kept shouting 'he's dead' when I came into the room," she chuckled, trying to make Kurt relax. It wasn't working. "Your blood pressure is really low. When was the last time you ate something?"

Kurt had to really think of his answer. When had he last eaten? He can't remember.

"Um, I had some salad last night." _Liar._

The nurse hummed in response. "Alright, can you step on the scale for me? Just over there." She said, pointing to the large piece of machinery right in the other side of the room. Kurt didn't think he'd manage it.

Kurt lifted himself up carefully, both feet on the floor, he tried to stand, but fell back. He looked at the nurse embarrassingly. The nurse smiled softly at him, she put his arm over her shoulder, while she wrapped her arm around his tiny waist. She gasped as she did so, but Kurt wouldn't look at her, he was too ashamed. The nurse led Kurt over to the scales, and told him to hold on to their side of the bars to keep his balance. It took a few seconds before the results came on screen, Kurt still didn't look.

"Sweetheart, you weigh 105 pounds. That's incredibly underweight, especially for your height-"

"I've just been really stressed lately." Kurt cut her off.

"If you have a lot on your mind, you can always go and talk to Miss Pillsbury-"

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do myself." Kurt said, getting off the scale and walking quickly to the door.

"Where are you going?" The nurse called back after him.

"Home, that's where you're sending me anyways." Kurt said, exiting the room and walking as fast as he can down the hallway, and out of the building.

Kurt didn't go home. Not when _he _was going to be there. Instead, he just kept walking, destination unknown. Kurt found the more he walked, the less heavier his head felt, even though he felt like he could collapse at anytime. It was starting to rain, but Kurt still kept walking, until it started to pour. Kurt saw a coffee shop just up ahead, so he thought he'd just find a seat in there and wait for the rain to stop, or be kicked out because he didn't have any money.

The bell above the door chimed as Kurt entered the coffee shop; the different smells of coffee plagued his sense of smell, sending shooting pains in his empty stomach. He sighed in embarrassment as a group of boys his age in blazers were sitting idly at a table to the side, one of the boys looking at him. Kurt stumbled towards an empty table on the other end of the coffee shop; he pulled his sleeves of his jacket down to cover his frozen hands, trying to get some warmth in them.

He sat there for a few moments, thinking to himself until he could sense someone standing behind him. Kurt turned and saw the blazered boy who was staring at him earlier, with two coffee cups in hand.

"I uh, bought you a coffee. You look like you need it." The boy said awkwardly, handing Kurt the hot cup.

Kurt looked at the cup, then at the boy critically. "Sorry, but I'm not a charity case." Kurt said, turning around again.

"Okay, sorry. Well I'll just leave it here for you then."

Blaine placed the coffee cup on the table by Kurt. Just as he started to walk away, he heard sniffling coming from the fragile boy in the coffee shop.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine said, putting his hand on the boys back. _God he was bony._

Kurt sniffed, before wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I-it's just that, n-no one's been that nice to m-me in a while." Kurt said, hiccupping.

"Can I sit?" Blaine asked, pointing to the other side of the table to where the boy was sitting, not wanting to leave him in this state. When he received no reply, he took that as a yes, and took a seat. He watched as the boy cautiously took the coffee cup in his hands, and took a small sip, then more big greedy gulps. Blaine smiled softly at the intriguing boy.

"My name's Blaine." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at him in shock, not expecting the boy to be sitting there.

"Kurt."

* * *

**I like to think this chapter makes up for my month absence.**

**Did I tell you all that I love you?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine sipped his Medium Drip, pretending to listen to Wes as he rattled on about songs to perform for Sectionals. Nick and Jeff were poking eachother from underneath the table, thinking that none of them would notice. David kept pouring sugar into his cup, and mixing it with the wooden stick that came with his drink, and Thad and Trent were looking towards the group of girls a few tables away from them. Blaine sighed to himself as he peered around the coffee shop, his eyes stopping on a lonely looking boy. He wasn't even wearing a coat, he must have been freezing. Without thinking, Blaine muttered a 'be right back' to the group, before he found himself queuing up and ordering two cups of coffee. The boy looked so thin, so Blaine ordered him a Grande Mocha.

When the barista placed each cup into a cup holder and smiled broadly at him, he handed her the money and told her to keep the change. He spun around and saw his friends looking at him in mild interest, apart from Wes, who looked at him with a slightly irritated expression.

Blaine spoke with the sad boy as he sat down across from him. Kurt, the name suited him.

"And may I ask why you are outside without a coat on? What would you're mother say?" Blaine said teasingly.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt flinched when he said this.

"My mother's dead."

_Oh, shit._

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I don't have a filter, I don't think before I say things. I-"

"It's alright Blaine; it was a long time ago." Kurt said, brushing him off. "And I just left it at home."

"That's understandable. What school do you go to?" Blaine asked with interest.

"McKinley."

"Ooh I've heard a lot about that school. We might be competing with their Glee Club at Sectionals."

"I'm in the Glee Club." Kurt said, blinking up at Blaine. "That means we're not supposed to speak. If Rachel found out, she'd have kittens."

Blaine snorted at Kurt's humour.

"Very Romeo and Juliet. But of course not in the love part, I mean, it's just, um-"

Blaine smiled sheepishly when Kurt started laughing at him. The sound was like hearing the Angels sing, he could listen to it all day.

"Well Kurt, are you doing anything for the rest of the afternoon? My friends and I have a free afternoon." Blaine asked whilst checking his watch.

N-nothing." Kurt replied. "I was just going to stay here for a bit, I don't really want to go home just yet, let alone school."

"How would you like to join me and my friends for a movie night at Dalton?" Blaine asked hopefully. He was pleased when Kurt looked as if he was actually thinking about it.

"I, I can't." He stammered. "I don't have a car to drive up there, and I'm working this afternoon…" Blaine gave him his best puppy dog face. "I suppose I could ask Ian to cover, he owes me a favour. But how will I get there-"

"Nuh uh uh, you're my guest, that means I'm also you're escort. Are you ready to go?" Blaine said.

As Kurt finished off his drink, they both disposed of their empty cups. Blaine dragged Kurt over to his friends, who smiled at the boys.

"Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad. I invited Kurt to our movie night." Blaine said brightly.

"I-if that's alright," Kurt said still sounding unsure.

"The more the merrier!" Wes called. "We should be heading back now if we're going to make a stop at the supermarket to get our sugar sweetness."

"Great, Kurt and I are all ready. I'll take Kurt, Nick and Jeff in my car, Thad can you take everyone else?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, as long as David doesn't start singing Barbie Girl again." Thad said gruffly, looking at his car keys.

* * *

Thad was starting to make Kurt feel quite nervous, Kurt already felt like he was intruding in their friendship. He'd only known Blaine for no more than ten minutes, and the way Blaine was talking to him was as if they had been the best of friends for their whole lives. Kurt called Ian, who happily accepted to do Kurt's shift, and told him he needed a night off anyway. Kurt thanked him and told him how grateful he was before ending the call. He then preceded to text his dad to tell him he will be back late. Not that he would get a reply anyway.

Kurt decided that he really liked Nick and Jeff; they made sure he was included in every conversation during the car ride, and Jeff was talking to him about music. When they pulled up at the supermarket, they all got out of the car and made their way into the store, with Kurt shuffling awkwardly behind them.

The Dalton boys piled their shopping trolley with sweets galore, about ten large bottles of Coke and Lemonade, crisps, chocolate, and more junk food that made Kurt's stomach do flips. His heart picked up when they reached the cashiers, and the boys were discussing how much they all should contribute. Jeff seemed to have sensed Kurt's discomfort, as he spoke to him quietly.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Nick asked.

"I, I don't have any money. I'm so sorry, I'll just walk home. I don't want to disrupt you're day anymore-"

Kurt was about to walk away from the group, when Nick put his arm around Kurt's narrow shoulders and faced the group again.

"Guys I'm paying for Kurt's share, since he's our guest." Nick told the group.

"We weren't expecting Kurt to pay anyway," Trent said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt felt very guilty then. He just wasn't used to friends like these boys. _Wait, where they my friends? No, I've only known them five minutes. I'm just an acquaintance; they'll get sick of me by the end of the evening and drop me. That's what usually happens._

When the 'shopping' was all packed in the car, they made their way to Dalton. Blaine blasted out numerous P!nk and classic rock songs, and the four boys shouted over eachother singing the lyrics, including Kurt, who was having the most fun he'd had in weeks. Jeff, who was sitting next to Kurt, turned his head to face Kurt when he started to sing, Kurt immediately stopped singing, waiting for the guys to start judging him.

"Jesus Christ we didn't know you could sing? And you're a Soprano; Wes is going to fall in love with you." Jeff gushed.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, clearly confused. He'd never had this kind of feedback before.

"Dalton has been looking for a Countertenor, a Soprano, whatever you call them these days, for years. The last one we had was in the 1950's. Their very rare, so expect Wes to pounce, just a warning." Blaine said.

"O-okay," Kurt said, sinking into his seat.

* * *

The night was great, Kurt felt so at home with the five boys. They watched I Love You Man, followed by Paranormal Activity, and finished the evening off with Mulan. Somehow, Wes had managed to spill half a bottle of Coke onto the carpet, and Nick went crazy from the sugar. While they were watching the movies, Kurt just sat on the floor quietly, arms wrapped around his legs with his chin resting on his knees. He didn't want to get in their way, so he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Suddenly, Blaine hopped down from the bed and sat next to Kurt on the floor, draping a blanket over them. The floor was covered in sweet wrappers and crumbs. Blaine placed a bowl of cheesy puffs in the middle of him and Kurt, who looked at them apprehensively.

"Don't tell me you're one of those dieters?" Blaine asked in shock.

Kurt did want to eat some, but he was worried if he'd keep it down. Back in middle school, he stopped eating when the bullying got so bad. He managed to keep it up for two and a half weeks before his dad found out. Back to when he actually cared about Kurt's wellbeing. That memory struck a chord inside of him; he remembers how his dad was so supportive and loving of him, and he pulled him out of that middle school and home schooled him for a while.

Kurt picked up a cheesy puff carefully and slowly placed it in his mouth, drowning in the flavour. His stomach gave a satisfied growl, so Kurt grabbed a handful and started to eat them. He probably looked like a psychotic cannibal, but he was so hungry he didn't even care.

"Whoa careful, we don't want you to choke." Blaine joked, handing Kurt a cup of Coke, which he downed almost immediately.

"Sorry." Kurt said, face turning red from embarrassment.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of Lady GaGa's Paper Gangster filled the air. The boys immediately turned to Kurt, who fished his ringing phone out of his bag sheepishly. He put the phone to his ear without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" his father growled.

Kurt felt his stomach drop.

"Didn't you get my text-"

"I got you're text, but it's 10 O' fucking clock and you were supposed to be at work."

"But, but I asked Ian to take over-"

"Yeah, he took over the afternoon shift. There was no one to count the money and sort out the paperwork. I had to come in and do the last of it you little shit. You get home right now."

Kurt shakily hung up and swallowed hard. His hands wouldn't stop shaking, and the boys could clearly see this. Blaine crawled over to him and put his hand on Kurt's back.

"Hey, what's wrong? Who was that?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt cleared his throat and pocketed his phone in his pocket.

"I-it was my uh, dad. He-he was wondering where I was." Kurt stammered.

"Oh, shit it is pretty late. I'll give you a ride."

Kurt looked at Blaine wearily, wondering why a stranger was being so nice to him.

"It's okay, I can get a cab, or walk-"

"There's no way you're doing any of those things. You'd collapse when you walk down the stairs to the foyer. Come on, you ready?"

Kurt nodded and gathered his things. Just as he was about to leave, he was stopped by Jeff, who brought him into a friendly hug.

"I hope to see you very soon Kurt Hummel. Oh by the way, when you weren't looking, I put all of our phone numbers in you're phone. Just in case you needed to talk."

Kurt's eyes watered at the boy's thoughtfulness. Never would any of his 'friends' in New Directions even think to be this kind to him, they were all absorbed in their own lives.

Kurt smiled and nodded stiffly. The other boys gave him a hug and waved goodbye.

* * *

Kurt thought the ride home would be awkward, but it really wasn't. The worry which was tying knots in Kurt's stomach seemed to fade everytime Blaine spoke to him about nothing. It really took his mind off what was yet to come when he got home.

As soon as Blaine drove down his street and parked outside in the driveway. Kurt's hands started to sweat as he saw the light in the living room turned on, he was sure his complexion had turned a lighter shade of white.

"Is everything okay?"

Kurt's head turned at the suddenness of Blaine's voice.

"Yes, of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Kurt said, trying to play it off.

"No reason. You know you can talk to me anytime, I'm a great listener." Blaine said, placing his hand on top of Kurt's.

Kurt's heart jumped at the touch, Blaine's hands were quite rough, but then he did remember Blaine mentioning how he played the guitar. His olive skin making Kurt's skin look like paper.

"Thank you. And, thanks for the lift, you really didn't have to."

"I wasn't going to let you fend for yourself. I would like to see you again, this time without the boys. If-if you want to?"

Kurt smiled bashfully and nodded. Blaine's grin widened, he looked like a puppy.

"Great! How about tomorrow after school? It's Wednesday tomorrow so I don't have Glee rehearsal. Is 4 O'clock okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, um can we make it later? I would get the bus, but there's all the Neanderthals at my school on the buses and I would like to avoid them as much as possible, and it's quite a long walk-"

"I'll pick you up from McKinley, I have a free period last lesson so I'll text you to tell you where I am. Jeff texted everyone from you're phone so we all have you're number." Blaine said slowly, unsure if they had done the right thing.

"It's fine Blaine, and thank you. I really need a friend like you in my life right now."

Before Blaine could ask anymore questions, Kurt was out the door and running up to his door. He turned to Blaine and waved as he drove off. Kurt sighed deeply before jamming his key in the keyhole.

The stench of dust and alcohol flared up in his nostrils as he stepped inside the house. Kurt tried to tidy up as much as he could, but it was difficult when he'd come home from the garage exhausted.

Kurt's body shook as he slowly made his way to the living room, dreading what his punishment will be.


	5. Chapter 5

***awkwardly peers around hiding place, offers readers an awkward wave.***

**Hello everyone, no I'm not dead. I just got way too busy with work, and friends etc.**

**BUT, BUT you'll be pleased to hear that I have given myself a week off this week, so I can get my fanfiction o-wn.**

**So, without further adieu, I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

Not Alone Anymore – Chapter 5

Luckily, his father had passed out on the coach when he had returned. Kurt breathed in a sigh of relief, before tiptoeing up to his room. The slightest creak on the wood would send his heart racing, but the sound of his dad's loud snores reminded him that the coast was clear.

He quickly got down to completing all his homework which was set today, afterwards he prepared himself for the first early night he's had since his dad had the accident. He set his alarm clock for six in the morning, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What he wasn't expecting, was his sleep to be interrupted a few hours later by someone grabbing his arm and ripping him out of his bed. Still disorientated from sleep, Kurt had no clue what was going on until he was slammed against the wall, red hot pain searing in his back.

Kurt blinked, and through the darkness he could see his dad, eyes filled with anger, face hard as stone. His injured arm was pulled further back, as his good arm held a tight grip onto the front of Kurt's pyjama top.

"You thought you could just sneak in here unnoticed, faggot," Burt said menacingly, spitting the last word out in Kurt's face. "Huh?" Burt shouted as he received no reply, tightening his grip on Kurt's top.

"N-no sir." Kurt stuttered, he could feel his hands shaking from his sides, fear bubbling up in his gut, his heart beat ringing over his ears.

Burt laughed darkly, before kneeing Kurt in the stomach. Kurt cried out as he was released from his grip and toppled onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around his already tender stomach, trying to protect it from anymore abuse. Instead, Burt ran his hand across Kurt's vanity, knocking over all his skin bottles and his picture frames. He watched, as the photos smashed onto the floor, leaving glass in it's wake, and the contents of the bottles spilling all over the floor.

Burt left the room at that point, slamming Kurt's door shut, causing him to flinch violently. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. The constant fear of doing something wrong, working himself to exhaustion whilst his dad sat on his ass all day, every day and watched TV, whilst his son battled through every day, barely making it out alive.

The old Burt Hummel would never stand for this, but the old Burt Hummel was long gone, replaced with this monster. Kurt thought back to the day he spent with Blaine and his friends. How he was so carefree, and happy whilst in their company, only for it to be torn away from him mere hours later.

Kurt would have removed himself from the floor, but he was too scared. The sound of Kurt's feet padding across to his bed would send his father up here for seconds, and that was out of the question.

A fear of falling asleep plagued Kurt's mind throughout the night. If his dad can come in and disturb his sleep with a beating, who's to say he won't do it again? So instead of falling asleep that night, Kurt lay curled up on his side, eyes wide, staring ahead. He nearly lost the fight for sleep a couple of times, but everytime the pain in his stomach flared up, he would bolt awake.

He made it clear to everyone that he wasn't religious, but that night, he prayed to anyone that could hear him, preferably his mother, begging them to end this nightmare once and for all.

* * *

Each step was like a giant leap for Kurt as he strolled through the doors of McKinley. When it was lighter outside, Kurt decided to get up and check the damage done to his stomach. When he lifted up his pyjama top, he was met with a very dark blue bruise, splattered on his tummy. The lightest touch caused him immense pain, so Kurt decided not to put any cream on it just yet.

Again, he went through the motions of getting ready for school, going to the garage to open up, then head to school. And boy did he wish he was somewhere else.

As he walked to his locker, he kept receiving strange looks from his peers. Not the usual funny looks, like '_eew stay away from me, don't let anyone see me next to this freak'' _looks, instead, they seemed more like, '_who is that new kid?_' looks.

He went through the day on auto pilot, handing in his homework when asked, answering questions as best as he could when asked. Instead of going to the lunch room for lunch, he locked himself inside a cubicle in the bathroom and took some Ibuprofen to settle the pain in his stomach, where he would also have a half hour nap. The old Kurt Hummel would be reeling at this, but new Kurt just couldn't care less.

Finally, the day was finished, but he still had to attend Glee. Great, as long as dancing wasn't involved, he would be fine. Sadly, luck wasn't on his side today.

"Okay guys! We need to start practising our choreography for the competition. So everyone on your feet!" Mr Schue said, coming into the choir room bubbling with excitement.

With that said, everyone got to their feet, Kurt choosing to stand at the back in the middle of Finn and Puck. It started off slow at first, but then the rhythm became more up tempo and fast, making Kurt's head spin.

Finn could tell Kurt was struggling. Normally, Kurt could ace his way through the choreography without even a hair out of place. Now, he just looked exhausted, and sick. Kurt bumped into Finn for the third time just now, muttering his apologies. Finn looked up at Mr Schue, who kept yelling at Kurt to get back in rhythm. But the more Schue shouted at him, the more withdrawn Kurt became, making more mistakes and looking like he was sleep walking. Finally, Will had had enough.

"No, everybody stop." As the music and the teens came to an abrupt halt, Mr Schue turned his eyes towards Kurt. "Kurt, what's the matter with you? These steps are easy, why aren't you picking it up?" Will sounded extremely pissed off, and was not afraid to let everyone know.

Kurt flinched slightly at the way his teacher was talking to him, but refused to meet Mr Schue's eyes.

"Sorry Mr Schue. I'll try harder-"

"Trying won't help us win, your dragging this whole group down Kurt and I've had enough of it." Mr Schue yelled, his voice tearing through the dead silent choir room.

Suddenly, Kurt started shaking. His breathing picked up, before he fled the room as fast as his exhausted body could go. Some of the teens looked close to running after Kurt, while others, including Tina and Mercedes continued to glare at their teacher.

"What the hell was all that about Mr Schue?" Mercedes said, raising her voice slightly.

As all of the New Directions started ripping it out of their teacher, Santana slowly walked back from the group, and ran out of the room. She could hear the cries coming from down the far hall, so decided to follow the sound. When she reached the end of the hall, she was not expecting to see her friend crumpled on the floor, skin and bone, tears streaming down his face, chest rising and falling rapidly, with his shaking hands gripping his hair.

Santana knelt beside her friend, and hesitantly brought her hand onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt flinched at her touch, but as Santana started whispering comforting things into his ear, he warmed up to her and found himself seeking more of her touch.

Sensing she had his permission, she wrapped her arm around Kurt's shoulders and sang softly to him, waiting patiently for his breathing to get back to normal. She looked down as Kurt's T-shirt rode up slightly, revealing a dark blue blob on his stomach. Santana reached closer to have a better look, but Kurt moved away from her, refusing to meet her gaze. Santana breathed in shakily, still staring at the spot on his T-shirt.

"Kurt, what is that on your stomach?"

She wasn't expecting a reply to come out from Kurt, and she didn't receive one anyway. So she tried a different approach.

"Who did that to you? You can tell me, I want to help you." More silence followed, but Kurt's breathing became heavy again, he sounded panicked.

Then it all clicked. He only started acting like this ever since his dads accident. She had heard from Rachel that his dad didn't even remember him, so that must have been hard on Kurt. Wait...no. It couldn't be, could it?

"Was it your dad?" Santana finally asked, and that's when Kurt finally broke. A loud sob ripped out of his throat, as his life slowly crumpled around him.

Kurt's reaction only confirmed her suspicions, she felt sick to her stomach. _What would happen now? Would she have to go to the police? Would Kurt have to move away? Over her dead body. _She could think about that later, right now, she had to take care of her friend. Santana lifted Kurt so he was practically in her lap, and held him as he cried, with only a matter of minutes, Kurt had cried himself into exhaustion, and had fallen asleep on top of her.

Finn took the opportunity to come barrelling down the hallway at that moment, skidding to a stop at the sight before him.

"Oh man, he really is sick. Isn't he?" Finn said, kneeling down beside them.

Santana only nodded in affirmation, absent-mindedly playing with Kurt's hair.

"He can't go back to his house tonight." Santana said, looking up to face Finn. "He's not safe there."

Finn scoffed slightly, an amused grin appearing on his face, which slowly faded at the serious look Santana was giving him.

"What are you talking about?" Finn said.

Santana brought her arm around to Kurt's torso, and lifted his white T-Shirt up, revealing the dark bruise painted on his skin. Finn stared at it with his mouth wide open, before shaking his head.

"No, Burt wouldn't do that. Absolutely not-"

"Finn, take a look at him. He's tired, he's sick, he's skin and bone and frail looking. No amount of bullying at school causes this kind of damage. He practically admitted it when I asked him about it. I just, I don't know what to do." Santana said, feeling her own emotions take effect.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll take him back to my house and he can stay with me and my mom for a while, until we figure something out."

Finn was surprised at himself for coming up with such an effective plan, so stepped forward to pick Kurt up. He wasn't expecting how feather-like Kurt would feel. His face must have said it all because Santana was giving him a sad look. Finn coughed awkwardly, and carried Kurt out of the school into his pick up truck. He strapped Kurt into the passenger seat, and made his way over to the drivers side.

As he drove to his house, Kurt began mumbling in his sleep. Finn quietly shushed him, gently prodding him back to sleep, but Kurt was becoming more restless and starting to panic all over again.

"Ssh, it's okay bro. Your safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

At Finn's words, Kurt settled back in his seat and lost consciousness again. His mom was going to freak when she took in Kurt's appearance, they would also need to discuss what was going to happen next. It was clear that Kurt is not safe going back to live with his dad, there's enough evidence to back up his claim.

But now, Kurt was safe. No harm will come to his brother again.

* * *

**Cringey ending but meh, it's nearly 12:30 am here.**

**I love the idea of Finn calling Kurt his brother, even though the wedding hasn't happened yet. Carole is still with Burt, as she is unaware of what has really been happening, so as far as she's concerned, she is madly in love with Burt.**

**But what will happen when she realises that her perfect man has been emotionally and physically abusing his own son? Hhm, you'll have to wait for the next update...expect some mothering carole!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. AN I'm Sorry

**Words cannot describe to you all how sorry i am. Work is slowly killing me plus i'm having some personal issues which i need to deal with, and this is going to be an extremely busy month for me. This is the first time i have actually logged on here since my last updates!**

**So sadly, i will not be able to update for another month or so as some of you brits may know the council tax bills have gone out, which means a busy month or so for Aisling! :(**

**I will do my very best to get at least one update from either of my stories soon, but i can't make any promises. Also, i'm posting this on all of my WIP stories, so if your reading this, you can ignore the other updates :)**

**Again, i am so so sorry. But keep pestering me and it might remind me! ;)**

**Thank you all and hopefully see you soon.**

**Aisling x**


End file.
